


The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop it on a Dime For You)

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Basically, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Slash, bravenewworld, petlar, pylar, season4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the final scene of the series. If this really is a "brave new world", Peter  has something he wants to do first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop it on a Dime For You)

"It's a brave new world," Gabriel is saying, head tilted to one side and a gleam in his eye.

Peter can't help the frown that's working its way across his face or the way images of a future that might never happen flicker across his brain, and it's making his skin crawl. He looks to the side, watching his newfound friend and his excitement.

He comes to the decision, then, that if the future he saw really is going to happen, then he's going to make the best of the present while he still can. He grabs Gabriel's hand and tugs him behind him, through a labyrinth of trailers, booths, spectators, and other various objects until he comes to a secluded corner towards the back of the park, tucked back by the stairs leading up to one of the larger trailers.

"Peter, what-" Gabriel tries to ask, but Peter cuts him off, moving the hand that was gripping the other man's wrist to his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"You know how you said that saving Emma made you feel good?"

Gabriel's eyes search Peter's, clearly trying to find some clue or some context as to why his friend was acting this way, but instead he swallows and nods.

"Yes."

"Do you know what feels even better?"

Before Gabriel can reply, he's being pushed up against the side of the trailer they're behind, and Peter is rapidly closing the space between them until their chests are touching. He looks pointedly at Gabriel, giving him time to move or deny what's about to happen, but Gabriel doesn't even flinch. It takes some repositioning, but Peter is standing on his tip toes, hands squeezing almost painfully at the taller man's shoulders, and right when he goes to lean in for a kiss, Gabriel surprises him, spinning them around until their positions are switched.

"God yes," Peter responds, and they're kissing like they didn't have anything else to worry about ever again. Later, Peter will rationalize his actions on adrenaline and pent up emotions and a million other things, but until then, he's going to focus on maneuvering the two of them until they're crowded further into a corner between the trailer they're behind and some sort of temporary wall- it doesn't honestly matter, as long as they're hidden from sight- and Peter is panting hard into the other man's mouth, trying not to cry out as the two of them unbuckle and undo pants, shove clothes aside, and start to rub together in an obscene display of want and affection rolled into one.

Peter has one hand tangled in the hair at the base of Gabriel's skull, tugging him down and closer, eyes clenching shut as the taller man starts to lay open mouthed kisses against the medic's bare neck. His other hand is currently wrapped around Gabriel's cock, jerking him hard and fast because they don't have much time and _oh god they could get discovered any time_ and the desperation in their act is driving him crazy. One of Gabriel's hands, the one not currently digging into Peter's hip, is moving, mirroring Peter's actions and then Peter gets the best idea.

He gently moves his hand around until he's able to hold the both of them together in one hand, and Gabriel lays his hand over Peter's so that they're working together, hips snapping as they frantically rub together again, closer and faster and it's as if the desperation, heart break and anger from the nightmare is coming back because Peter cannot get enough of this moment, he just can't.

He leans his head to the side, squeezing Gabriel's hair tighter between his free hand and whispering- no, begging- "Come for me, Gabriel, come on, please," and Gabriel's hips stutter a few times and he's coming in hot spurts across their joined hands. Gabriel moves his head back and looks at Peter, just looks at him, and the look in his eyes is enough; Peter follows shortly after, and together, they sink down to a heap on the ground, still partially hidden from view and feeling considerably colder than before. Peter grabs a discarded napkin and uses it to wipe them off, letting Gabriel take a moment to readjust his clothing before doing the same.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, listening to some far off sounds of reporters and the dull roar of some carnival rides, before Gabriel turns to face Peter.

"Why? Why now, why...me?"

It takes a moment, but Peter turns his head to face the other man, reaching across the small space between them to curl their fingers together.

"I realized that the futures I've seen, the warnings I've been given...they're going to happen, and I don't want to be the person I've been told to be. I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be angry. I want to be happy." He pauses, considers, and at Gabriel's gentle reassurance, continues. "Hiro was right when he said I needed something good in my life, that I was unhappy. I'm so busy trying to make everyone else happy, trying to save everyone else's life...that I never noticed how empty mine had become."

His eyes search the other's face for a moment, before he adds, softly, "That is, until I had to save you."

This answer seems to alarm Gabriel, as his eyes widen and he tries to shift away, but Peter will have none of that, opting instead to lift his other hand up to cradle the other man's cheek.

"No, listen to me. I know you think I've got...Stockholm Syndrome or something...but I don't. I know you've done terrible things- hell, so have I- but we made it through that nightmare together, and you've shown me that you've changed, Gabriel. I want to show you that I've changed, too. Because of you, I'm...I'm better. I'm going to be better. I'm going to be happy."

The medic can see the look in his friend's eyes, the way he's mentally chiding himself for something he didn't even do, and Peter can't help but feel the ache inside that comes along with a close connection with someone he cares about, and he pulls Gabriel's face back up towards him.

"I'm going to fight for you, Gabriel. Please let me do this for you. For us."

For a long time, they both sit there, letting Peter's words sink in, and Peter's worried that Gabriel will just run away again, but finally, the other man speaks.

"Have you been rehearsing that speech in your head or was that completely impromptu? Because if it was the latter, that was excellent."

Peter blinks for a moment, before a smile starts to spread across his face, and he laughs, softly, relieved that the tension was broken.

"I can be pretty dramatic when I want to be," he replies, and then goes to stand up, offering a hand to Gabriel to help him stand up.

"Come on, let's make sure Emma gets out of here safely."

"Then what?"

"Then we're going home."

At the last word, Gabriel seems to tense slightly, before visibly relaxing and nodding, reaching across the space between them to link hands with Peter.

"Home. Yeah, okay. I can do that."

Together, they disappear down back through the labyrinth, back towards reporters, government agents, bystanders and who knows what else, too distracted by the changes between them to worry about Peter's single-minded niece or the possible threat to their future. They'll worry about it later, after they've had more time to talk, and be together, once again alone in their own little world, population two and ignorant of the outside world's realities.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
